


23:11

by thisbeautifuldelirium



Series: time [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, a sequel to my Pure Angst, idk what this is, its happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbeautifuldelirium/pseuds/thisbeautifuldelirium
Summary: What? No one ever tags him in pictures except for—3h ago@yuri-plisetsky took a photo of you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> u guys lowkey wanted a not angst resolution to 3:17 so here's trash part 2 i hope u like it??

(12:46) beka

_ [The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected.] _

 

(12:49) jesus christ

_ [The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected.] _

 

(12:54) ok you know what fuck you

_ [The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected.] _

  
  


Otabek wakes to a pounding in his head, probably due to the copious amounts of crying he had done that day. He rolls onto his side, squinting at the blinding light from his phone.

21:13.

He groans and picks it up, frowning when he sees a notification from instagram.

What? No one ever tags him in pictures except for—

 

_ 3h ago _

@yuri-plisetsky took a photo of you. 

 

Otabek sits up abruptly, rubbing his eyes, and frantically types in the passcode to his phone.

It’s a cliche photo of an airplane window overlooking a vibrant sunset, but that’s not what makes Otabek’s heart fall out of his chest.

 

_ it’s not too late _

 

The moments pass like dripping honey and he stares at the caption until it’s seared onto the backs of his eyelids. His arms are weak and he closes his eyes, sinking into the cushions. 

This time the pounding on his front door is what makes his eyes fly open. The phone in his hand drops to the floor, Yuri’s photo still visible, but he doesn’t bother picking it up. It feels like his feet are made of lead and he has to fight to stand up and walk forward. The doorknob is also made of lead, he’s pretty sure, because it won’t turn. He curses silently when he realizes that it’s locked, but as soon as he turns the lock, the knob turns on its own and the door swings open, and Otabek’s mouth opens as a tornado surges past him into his apartment. He closes the door and turns around.

The first thing that goes through Otabek’s mind is  _ Oh, he didn’t bring a bag. _

The thing that immediately follows is that Yuri looks disheveled, tired, absolutely pissed, and  _ beautiful _ .

“You.” Yuri says. He sounds much too calm for the tightness in his face, and Otabek resists the urge to step back.

“You are going to sit down and listen to what I have to say. And you won’t interrupt.” There’s an edge to his voice, and he steps to the side in order to let Otabek pass him.

Otabek complies, balancing on the edge of the couch.

Yuri sits beside him and inhales deeply.

“Otabek. Our friendship did not fall apart. We stopped talking as much, but we’re still friends. Or we were, I guess. You were my fucking best friend. My  _ only friend. _ ”

Otabek knows that’s a lie, that even if he doesn’t want to acknowledge it, Yuri has a lot of friends. But he doesn’t dare say that. Not when Yuri is glaring at him like he could tear him to pieces at any moment.

“You were my only friend and I love you and I don’t care if you have feelings for me because I still want to be your friend.”

Otabek opens his mouth and struggles to take a breath, but Yuri misinterprets it as him beginning to say something because his eyes flash with a sheer anger that makes Otabek want to lean away from him. He’s only seen that expression on Yuri’s face when he looks at Yuuri. But Yuri is leaning closer and closer until their faces are inches apart.

“You are not allowed to say anything right now because you aren’t allowed to ruin my life,” Yuri sneers, his breath warm and sweet on Otabek’s face. “You fit into my life right between Grandpa and Mila like that space was made just for you. And it belonged to you. You belonged in my life so completely that it destroyed me. You fucking  _ destroyed _ me, Beka.” His voice almost cracks on Otabek’s nickname and he pulls back, blinking away tears. 

It’s quiet for a long time. 

Yuri looks at Otabek and his voice is soft. “Say something.” 

The sudden change in attitude is so entirely  _ Yuri  _ that Otabek almost smiles.

Almost.

“I love you.”

A smile tugs at Yuri’s lips but he tries to fight it. “What happened to ‘I used to love you’ or whatever the fuck you said?”

“I lied to you. Also you hopped on a plane for me without thinking, and I can’t just ignore that.” 

“Actually I thought about it for two hours, which you would’ve known if you hadn’t had disconnected your fucking number.” Yuri mumbles angrily.

Otabek’s eyes go wide. “Oh my god, Yuri.”

Yuri looks at him.

“Oh my god.  _ Yuri. _ ” 

Yuri frowns. “What?”

“I didn’t.”

“Didn’t what?”

“Disconnect my phone number.” 

“What the fuck? Yes you did.” Yuri is already reaching for his phone, probably to show Otabek the proof, but Otabek grabs his wrist.

“No, Yuri.” Otabek grins. “I forgot to pay my phone bill.”

Yuri stares at him for exactly three seconds before ripping his wrist from Otabek’s grasp and standing up abruptly. “Are you telling me that I just spent six hours traveling because you forgot to pay your goddamn phone bill?”

“No, you did that because you wanted to say something to me.” Otabek doesn’t stop smiling.

Yuri doesn’t look at him. “That was before you said it was too late.”

Otabek takes Yuri’s hand and pulls him back onto the couch, making Yuri look him in the eye. “It’s not too late.”

Yuri doesn’t say anything and Otabek softly traces patterns on the back of Yuri’s hand.

“You’re still my best friend,” Otabek murmurs. “So talk to me.”

Yuri takes a breath. And then another. And another. “Did you know that I broke up with Stepan?”

Otabek stops stroking Yuri’s hand. He also stops breathing. “No.”

“You’d know that if you ever texted me.” It’s almost a joke, and Yuri intertwines their fingers. Otabek thinks that the room is spinning.

“Yuri?” 

“Yeah.” It comes out as more of an exhale than a word.

This time the lead is weighing down Otabek’s thoughts. “Why?” 

The blush that appears on Yuri’s cheeks takes Otabek by surprise.

“Yuri, why?”

“Because.” Yuri looks down at their hands. “Because I loved him.”

Otabek frowns, searching Yuri’s face, and starts to say something, but Yuri’s sharp look silences him.

“I loved him. But I love you more.”

There’s no sound but the wind outside and now Otabek  _ knows _ that the room is spinning, that there must be an earthquake or  _ something _ , because no sentence could make him  _ that _ dizzy, and he feels like he’s falling through the sky, and words are falling unbridled from his lips.

“You can’t love me that much because we haven’t talked very often in such a long time and you were in love with Stepan and I thought you were going to marry him, Yuri, didn’t you tell Victor that you were going to propose to him? I know you said that to him, remember, at their wedding? Because I overheard you and I was in the bathroom trying not to cry because I was  _ in love with you _ and then you walked in and I told you everything was fine, Yura, and you believed me. You  _ believed _ me, and you  _ left, _ and I thought that was the end, and—

“ _ Beka. _ ” 

Otabek meets Yuri’s eyes, and his gaze is so soft that Otabek is certain that’s what the eyes of fairies must look like.

“Tell me what you’re thinking?” Yuri grasps his hand a little more tightly.

A tiny smile touches Otabek’s lips and he pulls Yuri forward so that his head is resting against his chest. “I’m thinking that you should stay here for a while.”

Yuri inhales sharply but wraps his arm around Otabek’s waist. “Here on the couch or here in Almaty?” 

Otabek can hear the smile in his voice.

“Both,” he replies, threading his fingers through Yuri’s silky hair.

Yuri hums contentedly and Otabek can feel his heartbeat. For a few minutes the only sound is their quiet breathing, and Otabek thinks that they might fall asleep like this. He vaguely wonders what time it is.

“Beka?” Yuri mumbles.

“Yes, Yura?” He replies softly.

“I love you.”

Otabek shifts so that he’s lying across the couch, Yuri half on top of him, and Yuri’s arms tighten around him. He closes his eyes.

“I love you too.”


End file.
